Dr Jekyll & Miss Hyde
by Rabidnar
Summary: Remy and Cameron decide to have some fun at a Haunted Amusement Park, but not everything may be what it seems. AU.


Admittedly not the best thing I've ever written. Completely AU and slightly Ooc. But whatever. Enjoy!

Have a rabid Halloween tomorrow, minions!

Disclaimer: House MD, Supernatural, and the characters all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Cameron hissed in a voice just barely above a whisper. Her hip bumped against Remy's as she moved to avoid a man dressed as some sort of zombie and she quickly hugged one of her arms, ignoring the younger doctor's disgruntled look as a few fries fell out of their cardboard container and onto the grass below. "We could go home," she lured, "turn on the porch light and hand out candy then watch a scary movie if you really want to see monsters."<p>

Remy watched her out of the corner of her eye and chewed contently on one of her fries. She swallowed then shook her head and adjusted her arm so she could move it enough to continue eating. "Some of those brats egged my car last year," she retorted, "If I hand out anything, it's going to be laxative chocolates and stomach contents from the cadaver lab." She gave the older woman a smug grin, earning herself a firm smack across the shoulder. "Allie!" she whined, watching a more of her dinner topple over the edge of the container.

"Serves you ri-" Cameron cut off her words with a shrill shriek as one of the Haunted Attraction workers dove at her with a chainsaw. She circled around Remy, up dumping the rest of her fries in the process, then buried her face against her shoulder and hugged her waist. She watched the gruesome looking man from the safety of being clung to Remy, wrinkling her nose at the fake gore covering most of his body. "This place is idiotic," she murmured against her shoulder and nuzzled her face against the cool fabric of her leather jacket. "You could have at least bought me dinner before dragging me out here."

"I did," Remy answered. She held up the empty container by the corner and stuck out her lower lip in a frustrated pout. "You spilled it." She tossed the container in a nearby trashcan with a groan then slid an arm around Cameron and continued walking across the New Jersey's Number 1 Haunted Fairground. "You're buying me more of those before we leave."

Cameron lifted her head and turned so she could walk without tripping over Remy's feet. "If we leave now, you'll get them sooner," she offered and flashed her a charming smile.

Remy guffawed at the idea. "Nice try, Sweetheart." She licked the grease off her fingers and let her other arm drop to give her a good natured swat on the rear end. She paused to take a quick look around at the people in costumes and the groups of teenagers and young adults standing in lines for rides, haunted corn mazes, and other attractions. "This way." She turned to the left and strolled toward a ticket booth.

"What are you doing?" Cameron scurried after her. She gave the purple and green striped ticket booth a once over then reached forward and batted at a fake rat hanging by a string. It swung to the side and Remy hit it away as it collided with the side of her head. Cameron gave her an 'oops' face then dropped her hands to her sides and tilted her head back to get a look at some woman being chased by the guy with the chainsaw.

The witch in the booth slid the tickets under the plastic window after Remy held up two fingers then took the six dollars she was paid and put it in her register. "I'm having fun," Remy replied and wiggled the tickets in front of Cameron's face. She grabbed her by the hand and laced their fingers. "Come on."

The ground was muddy from the previous night's rain and Cameron tried to step over the particularly wet patches as she trailed after Remy. Her shoes were expensive for crying out loud. Unlike her, the brunette didn't seem to mind getting a little bit dirty. Cameron hopped from one foot to the other until the two of them came to a halt in front of a particularly run-down looking, electronic haunted house. Cameron wrenched her hand away from Remy's grip and folded her arms.

"You don't really expect me to go in there," Cameron stated, staying glued to her spot as Remy marched forward to the ramp. "It looks like it's going to fall apart." The poorly structured building was made out of several kinds of flimsy wood, most of which looked like plywood, and half the nails were sticking out of it at odd angles. It was two stories, both of which were guarded by a spray painted gray plywood fence that swayed back and forth in the Autumn wind. Even the large, yellow Haunted House sign under a giant bat sculpture attached to the second story wall looked like it was barely hanging on.

Remy made her way halfway up the ramp toward the purple, bat-shaped cars before turning around to face Cameron. "I already bought you a ticket," she reminded her and held up the two pieces of paper.

"I didn't ask you to." Cameron's voice was just a tone away from sing-song. She stiffened her folded arms and nodded her head for Remy to walk back down the ramp.

"That's because I knew you'd say no." Remy leaned forward against the metal guardrails and smirked at her. "You scared, Dr. Cameron?"

"Pft," Cameron scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a scaredy-cat?" She dropped her arms to her sides and arched her eyebrows.

"No." Remy grinned and leaned forward even further. "You look like a chicken," she teased, "Bock. Bock. Bock."

For a moment Cameron tried to hold up a serious façade, but she couldn't help but break into a grin and laugh. "Mature, _Dr. _Hadley," she commented, "Real mature." She adjusted her jacket tighter around her body then walked up the ramp and linked arms with Remy. "This is stupid," she informed her and followed her to one of the cars.

"Of course it's stupid." Remy handed both tickets to the ride-worker then took a seat in the car. "That's what makes it fun." She patted the seat beside her.

Cameron groaned and squeezed herself into the car. The lapbar lowered, but barely, and she gripped the freezing plastic tightly. "This had better be worth it, Remy," she murmured under her breath.

xxxxx

Cameron couldn't see how anyone could be a fan of riding through a dark, stuffy disaster waiting to happen with plastic monsters popping out of them - but Remy seemed to be highly amused. The blonde shifted around, uncomfortably squished between Remy's elbow and the side of the car. The least they could have done was made the thing big enough for two people. It was too dark to see much other than the fake ghouls and some of Remy's face, so she lulled her head against her shoulder and closed her eyes, waiting for the ride to be over.

Instead of being met with the sound of chatter from the outside when their car came to a halt though, her ears were pained to hear the sickening screech of metal against metal, followed by an oddly familiar voice stating, "Attention, Riders, the Haunted Mansion is experiencing a few technical difficulties. Please, stay seated and we will have the ride back up and running as soon as possible."

The room was tinted red and when Cameron's eyes flew open, she was face to face with a large, black dog head. A loud gasp escaped her lips and she jolted to the side, crashing into Remy and nearly ending up on her lap. "Bloody hell," she panted upon realizing it was completely faked.

Remy laughed and eased her away. "That's probably the most realistic thing I've seen all night." She leaned over Cameron and tapped the dog's nose then got to her feet and stepped out of the car. "The rest of this place is pathetic."

"What are you doing?" Cameron snapped her head to the side to face her. "They said to remain seated."

"They always say that." Remy rolled her eyes then gave Cameron a glance. "We'll find the exit." She reached her hand to help Cameron up. "Unless you want to stay here…"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Cameron gave the dog head one last glance then took Remy's hand and hoisted herself to her feet. "Can we please just go home?"

"Yeah." Remy nodded and flicked at a few cobwebs then rounded the corner and followed the track. "Sure thing, Babe. Can we just look around first?" She stopped beside a green Frankenstein that was at least a foot taller than she was. "Why do people think monsters look like this?" she mused and reached up to fiddle with one of the bolts sticking out of its head. "It's so stupid, it _is_ scary." She spun around and threw her arms around the monster. "You should take a picture."

"They're going to catch us out of our car, Remy." Cameron hoisted herself up onto a giant crate labeled 'Dynamite' then scooted back and kept her eye on the younger doctor.

Remy sighed and let her arms drop back down to her sides then walked over to the crate. It looked sturdy enough. She straddled Cameron's lap with one knee lifted onto the box. Cameron gave her a wavering smile which she quickly returned with a much broader one. "They can't catch us if no one is back here," she whispered then trailed a kiss from just below her ear down her jaw line. "Probably no cameras to see us either."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Cameron asked, subconsciously tilting her head to give her better access.

Remy pulled back to give it a moment of thought. "Nope," she replied, "Sometimes I think about food. Occasionally it's on you, but…" She trailed off smirked.

"I'm finding the emergency exit," Cameron groaned. She grunted and tried to push Remy off of her, but the younger woman had her pinned. After a moment of Remy continuing to kiss her jaw, she craned her head to try to look at her. "If I play your games, will you take me home?"

"Uh huh." Remy grinned and pecked her lips. The lights flickered and the crate got warm from the battery power and began to vibrate. Both girls gasped as Cameron fell backwards, Remy landing on top of her with one of her knees between Cameron's thighs.

"At least hurry up," Cameron murmured. She closed her eyes, unable to ignore the sensation of Remy's knee vibrating between her legs. The cars still weren't moving so that bought them some time. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of Remy's hands on her stomach then arched herself up so her jeans could be pushed down.

"Don't rush me." She could almost feel the heat radiating off Cameron's body and she slipped her hand under the fabric of her panties, her freezing fingers a stark contrast against Cameron's warm center. The blonde opened her mouth in a silent groan and pressed herself hard against Remy's hand, trying to create some friction. "Relax," Remy murmured. She leaned down and kissed her deeply and stroked her inner thigh with her thumb for a moment then slipped her index finger into her and began moving it back and forth.

Cameron entangled her hands in Remy's hair and gripped it tightly, bucking up against her hand as a second finger was added. Despite the draft and Remy's freezing hands, the other of which had found its way under her bra, she was warm all over. Her head fell back against the crate and she moaned in protest as Remy's lips left her to kiss her neck and suck on the sensitive skin. "The ride is going to start soon," she whimpered breathlessly.

"It's fine," Remy assured her, drawing out the words, "There's nothing wrong with an audience." She grinned and nipped at her lover's neck then sped up her fingers.

There was some kind of protest to that in Cameron's head, but it made it out of her mouth as nothing more than a soft moan. She tightened around Remy's fingers as she came then relaxed back against the crate and tried to catch her breath. "You're next," she panted and moved to undo the button on Remy's pants.

Loud footsteps against the wooden floor brought them both to a halt. Remy leapt off the crate and Cameron shot into a sitting position then yanked up her pants and struggled to get them buttoned. She just finished with the zipper when two men in blue uniforms walked around the corner. Both of them eyed the women before the shorter one spoke up with, "I thought I said to stay seated in your cars."

"We were looking for the exit," Remy retorted and looked them over. "Are _you_ the maintenance men?"

Both men nodded in unison before the same one talked again. "Dean," he introduced himself then nodded to the taller guy beside him. "That's Sam." His eyes flashed to Cameron as she pulled one of her legs up onto the crate to hide that her pants were still unbuttoned. "You uh…" He cleared his throat. "You didn't happen to see a guy in a mask run past here, did you?"

Remy folded her arms. "There's a lot of guys in masks running around here, Sherlock," she answered.

"Right." Dean nodded them looked at his partner. "C'mon, Sam." He nodded to the side then continued following the track.

Sam followed slowly, turning his head to watch the two women. He furrowed his brows and gave them a curious stare.

It was like he was sniffing her out, like a bloodhound. Remy grinned and blinked to reveal pitch black eyes to him.

His eyes widened in realization and he shot a look at Dean to make sure his back was still turned before he looked at her again. _'Ruby?' _he mouthed. He grunted quietly like he wanted to stay and try to talk to her, but Dean was moving quickly. Instead he pointed two fingers at his eyes then back at her before jogging to catch up with his brother.

Ruby winked at him then turned to face her companion, whose eyes were now also black orbs.

"Leave it to the Winchesters to ruin the fun," the blonde complained. Even in an American body, her accent suddenly slipped through.

"Y'know, Bela, if I had known you were this good of an actress, I would have broken you out of the pit sooner," Ruby commented. She turned and pressed Bela's knee down then straddled her lap. "I thought you were actually scared for awhile."

A short laugh escaped Bela's lips. "Of those idiots out there? Please." She shook her head. "Though I admit that bloody dog threw me for a bit of a loop."

Ruby chuckled. "Even without scrubs and stethoscopes, I think our doctor costumes are the best costumes here - well," she paused, "mine is a little flawed, but…" She snorted at the irony of a sick doctor.

"I rather like mine," Bela answered and raked her fingers through Cameron's hair. "Allison's not exactly a joy in here, but I might keep it year round."

"It looks hot on you," Ruby said with a smirk and also played with Cameron's hair.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Bela replied and looked over Remy with a grin.

"I look good in anything," Ruby retorted. "So…" She leaned forward and kissed her companion's lips then pulled back again. "What do you want to be for Halloween next year?"


End file.
